In due time
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Bella, in love with edward gets a call from her mom who is calling her back to Phoenix to tell her a secret that will change her life forever... what is the secret you ask? read and find out!
1. Letters

I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this but it had and now that it had, there was no going back. I let a tear slip as I finished off the last letter addressed to Esme. I hoped she wouldn't be able to tell that I had cried. I sighed and threw on my light wind breaker, and walked out in my blue jeans and white turtle neck, and white tennis shoes. I climbed into my old red truck and laying the big package beside me on the passenger side seat, I took off to deliver the package to their house. It was a sunny day so I knew that they would be out hunting for at least another hour. I pulled up to their house and leaving the engine running I scribbled a note saying not to open the package for two hours, I let another tear slide down my cheek as I lay the package on their door step and took one last look at the cullens' house, then I ran back to my truck and climbed in and sped off leaving a few skid marks, as I got into town I took a sharp left onto the road that led to the reservation and La push. I finally reached Billy's house. I honked once and Jake came strolling out, then looked out to see me and smiled as he jumped the railing and ran over, skidding to a stop he gave a big smile and leaned on the door frame lightly.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked sounding delighted. 

"I'm here to pick up my bike and then spend some time with you before I go." I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked sounding surprised as his brow furrowed.

"I'm going to Phoenix to see my mom." I said sighing.

" How long?" he asked wanting to know how long I'd be gone. 

"four months, then I should be back." I said eyes down cast.

"Trying to get tan are you?" he asked with a laugh even though his face had a sad smile to it.

"I guess you could call it that." I sighed as we entered his garage in the back of his house, he pulled my bike out. He had painted it black with flames for me. 

"Hey can you get that ramp?" he asked knowing it would make it easer to get it into the truck, I nodded and we headed to the front with the bike and ramp. I let down the tail gate and put the ramp up on it. Jake pushed the bike up the ramp and put the kick stand down so that it wouldn't fall over. I pulled the ramp off and put the tail gate up, I was about to go put the ramp back in the back but Jake stopped me.

"Keep the ramp you may need it." he said.

"Are you sure Jake?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yea besides I have a few more anyways." he smiled as he took the ramp and put it in the back of the truck behind my bike , which I had officially mastered how to ride a few weeks ago. He had strapped down the bike so it wouldn't topple over when I drove around. We got into Jake's car and we drove out to a small diner and ordered a chocolate milkshake with a small side of French fries. After we finished we went to the beach and looked out at the ocean.

"Hey Jake?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes Bella?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Feel like going for a swim?" I asked with a wicked smile.

"Out there?" he asked puzzled looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded smiling widely at Jacob as he looked back and forth between me and the ocean.

"Unless that warm little wolf body of yours can't handle a little swim." I said in a taunting babyish voice as I started heading toward a rock by the tree line, Jake threw his shirt over my shoulder and onto the rock, I stole a look over my shoulder to see Jake had stripped down to just his dark blue swim trunks, I chuckled as I pulled off my shirt to revile a black bikini top with little white skulls then I stepped out of my baggy blue jeans to show black swim trunks. I pulled and tied the white strings around my waist into a small bow as I ran after Jake into the ocean, it was a tad bit cool but other wise fine so I kept going forward farther and farther from shore until I caught up with Jake, we were five miles off shore and were just floating along.

"Bella, do you really have to leave?" he asked facing me. I sighed as I turned my head still laying on my back, I couldn't trust my voice so I nodded my head.

"Jake, I really don't want to but it's not up to me, if it was, I wouldn't." I said choking on a sob. 

"Please don't cry bells." Jake plead with me as he swam over and wiped away the tear I had accidentally let slip. I took a deep breath and dove into the water, I went down a couple of feet then looked around, I saw a small school of angel fish and a star fish clinging to a coral reef, a couple of clown fish hovering over a hole in a rock. Suddenly all the fish scattered as a shadow fell over me I twisted and turned to see Jake smiling down at me, I smiled back and then surfaced.


	2. the calls

Title: In due time

Chapter 2: The calls.

. .

It had been a whole two days since I had gone swimming with Jake, but I loved to remember that day and all the fun that we had together. But now as I finished packing away all of my stuff from here in forks, I sighed and turned to face my desk where a picture of the cullens and myself stared back at me, each of us held a goofy grin especially Emmett as he held tight to Rosalie and she smiled brightly as he tickled her.

Alice sat in jaspers lap as he rested his head on her shoulder, Carlisle and Esme sat on the top step of the porch as they watched their children happily and shared a brief kiss, Edward and I had sat on the last step and shared a kiss and a hug. A tear slid down my cheek as I packed that picture away and then hugged myself I knew I couldn't stay this way forever but it felt good to stop and give myself a minute to pull my thoughts together and then relax, I wiped away the tear that had slipped and grabbing my duffle bag I headed out to my old truck. I would clean my truck inside out until it sparkled before I would leave for Phoenix and my mom and soon to be step father. My phone vibrated and started the song "Animal I have become." by Three Days Grace, it was an inside joke we had created, I chuckled as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and flipped open my black razor phone.

"Yes Jake?" I asked with a smile as I finished strapping down my duffle bag in the bed of my truck towards the front in front of the bike tire.

"Just wondering if you could kill a few hours?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Where and when?" I asked my eyebrow rose a little.

"My place in twenty minutes." he said. I smiled with a chuckle.

"Make that thirty minutes and I'll be there." I said laughing.

"Hurry bells, I miss you and we don't have much time left." he wined, in a childish voice.

"The longer you keep talking the longer it will take." I said and suddenly the line went dead. I laughed aloud and headed back inside to grab the last few boxes of clothes. On the way up the stairs I grabbed a dolly, that would definitely help with moving the boxes, I loaded three boxes and soon enough I had all twelve boxes down and strapped into the truck when I was done I replaced the dolly back into the garage and when I reached my room I grabbed one of the two tank tops and a pair of faded blue jeans and on the way to the shower I grabbed my toiletries bag and then took a nice warm shower I knew it would be getting cold soon it was already September, the 9th . Stepping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my head and then after putting on my black bra and panty set I stepped into my low riding faded blue jeans and a black tank top. I put the towels into the hamper and blow dried my hair then I pulled it up into a high pony tail. After a last once over I slid down the stair rail and grabbed my wind breaker as I headed out to my truck. I got in and soon enough I was pulling up to Billy blacks house, I cut the engine and shut the door to my truck, slipping my keys into my pocket beside my phone I knocked on his door. The door swung open as Jake invited me in, the entire pack were sitting in his living room. Jake and I sat in a love seat to the side and the ever entertaining conversations started between the boys. Embry and quill were ever more talking of foot ball and every other sport with the other boys. That left Jake and my self to our own conversation.

"So what's the update?" Jake asked as I lay my head on his shoulder and relaxed, staring strait ahead into nothingness.

"Tuesday night at eight." I said knowing that he would understand. He gave a little whine and lay his head on my head. This was becoming ever more difficult.

"Have you told them?" he asked I knew by them he meant the cullens.

"No, I haven't but I left them a note so I'm just going to act normal Monday and Tuesday at school, if you don't mind I would like to come over after school Monday." I said telling him my plans for the next two days.

"Monday, do you care if I pick you up from school?" he asked looking down at me.

"Wait by the entrance of the parking lot for me." I said smiling up at him. He gave me a tight hug in appreciation, I chuckled and leaned into his hard chest. How I hated to leave Jake in two days but my mom needed my more than ever now. I jumped as my phone vibrated and started playing "Spotlight" by MuteMath. I pulled out my phone and flipped it open, charlie had sent my a text asking where I was and if I was ok. I hit 'reply' and told him I was at Jakes and that I was ok and would be home in just a little bit then hit 'send'. I checked the time 6:30 I had been here for two hours.

"That was charlie, checking in and now that it is 6:30 and I have been here for two hours and as much as I hate to leave I need to." I said with a sigh. Jake growled into my hair and hugged me tighter. I laughed and patted his arms. He gave one last squeeze then let me go, I got up and walked to the door. I turned back and waved to the pack before continued out to my truck Jake right on my heels. I jumped into the truck and rolled down my window.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked leaning on the Window seal.

"Yea, just don't forget about me ok?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

"I promise." he reassured me.

"Ok then until tomorrow." I said and kissed him on the forehead, we broke apart laughing because somewhere on the porch there came a "Get a room you two." and some cat calls I laughed and drove off waving back to him. I got home, took off my jacket and put it on the coat hanger, I was a little hungry so I went to the kitchen. I passed the living room charlie was on the couch asleep, the TV was turned to some sports channel with some guys talking about a football game, I sighed and turned the TV off. I walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket and two pillows. I laid the blanket on charlie and carefully picking up his head with out waking him I placed the pillows between him and the couch arm so that he wouldn't have a stiff neck in the morning, then placed his head on the pillows, I kissed him lightly on the forehead and turned out the light beside the couch. I walked into the kitchen and pulled the note off the fridge.

_Bella _

_I picked some fish fry up for dinner um I left it in the fridge for you _

_And yea so um when you get in could you check the clothes? Have a good night and I hope you had a good time over at Jacobs and I love you bells. Maybe we could spend some time together before you go on Tuesday um so yea loves you bells_

_And good night _

_-Charlie._

I pulled the fish fry out of the fridge and heated up a little bit of it, after I finished I washed and put the plate back in the cabinet that I had pulled it from.


	3. getting ready to leave

_Title: In due time _

_Chapter 3: confrontations and leaving._

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I WON'T REPEAT THIS MESSAGE AGAIN SO REMEMBER THIS!!!!!!!! Thank you 

X MONDAY MORNING X X

Charlie had happily agreed to drop me off, after I told him Jake would be picking me up after school and didn't want to have to leave my truck there. So here I was sitting at one of the many picnic tables that littered the school as I waited for the cullen family to show up. I soon heard the roar of Emmett's jeep, I sighed this wouldn't be as easy as I had thought. I got up and made my way to the office but on the way a felt a small cold hand on my right shoulder so when I looked back I saw Alice looking very concerned, I gave her a sad smile then I felt another, much bigger cold hand on my left shoulder, when I turned I saw Emmett in all his muscily glory holding on to my shoulder. I looked ahead but slowed down a little hoping to be able to spend a little more time with them before I left.

"Bella, what's going on we fount the package you left and read the instructions." Alice's voice was musical but filled with worry. I sighed this would be a very hard day. I turned to her and looking her strait in the eye I asked.

"Is Edward here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um no, he went hunting with rose and jasper. They should be back tomorrow." she said.

"Ok, when I tell you two this you have to block your thoughts so that Edward won't find out yet, I want to get this done in a careful way." I said we had stopped just outside the office doors.

"I promise." Alice said slowly, looking into my eyes.

"I promise." Emmett said nodding.

"Don't interrupt until this is completely explained." I said taking a breath.

"Alright, so here's what happened. Late last week I got a call from my mom, saying that she needed me home immediately. That she had gotten pregnant and that the doctors said she might not make it. So this Tuesday at 8 pm I'll be pulling out of here in my truck with my bike and will be gone to Phoenix for four months and then I'll be right back here, then we can go on a mega shopping spree, and Emmett and I Can rough house, and I'll be back with Edward." I said as I leaned heavily on the wall of the office.

"Oh my god, Isabella Swan, we are going shopping right after school, and then we are gonna hang out and then we are gonna have a sleep over." Alice shrieked.

"Um I am actually going down to La Push to say bye to Jake then I'll be back at my place and then we can go shopping." I said looking at her with face filled with such relief and sadness.

"Emmett the three of us are skipping today, Bella we will have you down to La Push just ten minutes before school ends and when you get done we will be waiting for you in your room ok?" she put it more as a statement than a question. I only nodded. With that I turned walked into the office. Ms. Cope looked up in surprise to see the three of us standing there.

"What can I do for you?" she asked a smile plastered to her makeup caked face.

"I am dis-enrolling here and will be taking today off." I said politely.

"Will you be taking the day off as well?" she asked Alice and Emmett.

"Yes." Alice chimed for the both of them.

"Alright your dis-enrollment will be finalized tomorrow after school, ms. Swan." she said in a sad tone.

"Thank you." I said and we left for Emmett's jeep. We raced out to every mall in Seattle and even a few in the next town over, by the end of our little trip was over there were enough bags of clothes to supply an entire town for at least a few months. I hadn't complained, for this was our last shopping trip for a while and everything Alice picked out was of course designer. But I had also gone to shop with Emmett for a good hour. I had wanted something I could train in and still be comfortable, and some weaponry, just to add to the bad girl effect, and to intimidate other guys. We had thirty bags of fighting clothes and twenty bags of weaponry. I loved shopping with Emmett he had good choice anything that he said looked good of complimented me I had kept and bought. I checked my watch, it read ten past two. Wow I didn't know I could squeeze that much shopping into such a small time.

"Alice we need to drop this stuff off and get me down to La Push." I reminded her as she came out of a high lined store with a thick black bag that didn't let you know what was inside other than the one that bought it of course.

"Alright we will get this stuff packed for you while you are down in La Push." she chimed. We had all climbed back into the jeep and had just gotten to the border of La

Push, when we stopped as I heard a rather loud sound coming down the road. We pulled over and I got out and waved them off . I started to walk towards Jakes house when I got there I knocked on his door.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked I knew he was surprised more than anything I had come almost a half hour before school had ended I laughed lightly and stepped up and gave him hug then let him go with that we set out to the beach and before we knew what had happened my phone was blaring "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle, yet another inside joke charlie and I had made.

"Hello, Bella Swan daughter of police chief Swan, how can I help you?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes this is Charlie Swan and was wondering if I could speak to my daughter." he laughed.

"Let me go get her." I said and put the phone to my chest so even though I was calling to myself he would hear it but a little muffled.

"Hi dad I was just talking to Jake about how I was about to call you." I joked as if I were just picking up the phone.

"And I was just wondering when you would be coming home?" he asked. I looked at the clock on my phone and silently cursed it was already nine.

"In about twenty minutes, loves ya bye charlie." I said and hung up we were in Jake's rabbit looking out at the ocean.

"_Alright Jake time to get me home." I said. He growled but started the engine. When we got back to the house he got out and opening my door he walked with me to the front door and without saying a thing he pulled me into a tight embrace I started to cry a little but I didn't care this was my last good bye to Jake. He finally pulled away and gave me a kiss on each cheek and a last one on my forehead. __'This truly is good bye' _I thought. Then he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, he was burning up but that was expected in werewolves. Just then we heard a tap on the window so I turned my head not breaking contact with Jake and there was charlie looking out at us with a slightly worried look. I smiled at him and held up a finger to tell him just a minute, he nodded and left the window. We pulled away at the same time and with one last hug we went our separate way not a word was passed between us. When I reached the hallway I looked out the window that over looked the driveway and waved at Jake and he waved back then took off. I sighed and went to take a shower once I was done I put on a matching tan cotton panty and bra set then put on a black tank top and then put on grey sweat pants. Once I was dressed I put my hair into a pony tail. I walked into my room and there was Alice and Emmett on my bed, I smiled and sat down at my desk.

"Hey Bella." Alice chimed.

"Hey lil sis." Emmett said smiling.

"Hey so we skipping out tomorrow too?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Actually yes, we are gonna spent the day just the eight of us." Alice said with much enthusiasm. Some times I wondered if she ever ran out of perk.

"Sounds good to me. Are you sure EVERYONE is gonna be there tomorrow?" I asked wondering if he would be there.

"Yes I'm sure, but for now its late and you need sleep." Alice said, and just like that I yawned, I looked at the clock sitting beside my bed and my eyes went WIDE. How had it come to be 10:59? I was shocked and I suddenly knew just how tired I really was. Alice got up and pulled my over to my bed, I sat between Alice and Emmett, I rested my head on Emmett's shoulder not intending to fall asleep but the last thing I remembered was hearing the loud rumble in Emmett's chest and I smiled. When I woke up I looked up Emmett was leaning against the wall and Alice's head was laying on my side, she had her arms were wrapped around my waist. Emmett's right arm lay on my right shoulder my head rested on my left arm I was resting on Emmett's lap and Alice was resting on my side. I was Very warm and very happy, until I looked over to the clock on my bed side table. 1:00pm !!! How had it gotten so late? I sighed and putting a hand on Emmett's leg I pushed myself up and in the process yawning. Alice laughed and Emmett chuckled.

"God, I need to get my stuff into my truck." I said.

"Can't that wait until after we get back?" Alice asked.

"Afraid not." I breathed.

"Alright Emmett you ready to get Bella's packing done in ten seconds?" Alice asked looking up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Does that mean we go home faster?" he asked. She smiled and nodded vigorously. He suddenly picked me up and then set me down on a pillow and suddenly they were gone. I grabbed some clothes that I had bought the day before that showed off my curves but also gave a _'don't touch' _look. I took a shower and then putting on a ocean blue lace panty and bra set I slipped on a black Egyptian Halter with Silver studs bursting from the cleavage. 4 chain links hung from a rectangular silver center piece. Falls about 27 inches from the shoulder. 100% Polyester made by Daisy maze and then pulled on Low rise Slim fit Straight leg Rhinestones at front and back pockets 33 ½ Inseam 98% cotton, 2% spandex by GUESS Taylor Jeans. Both had been picked out by Alice then I went back to my room and slipped on the Façade 'Lucy' Buckle Bootie A lofty, leather-wrapped heel that supports a fashion-forward platform bootie edgily styled with brasstone buckle straps. Also picked out by Alice, and that was when she flitted into the room and then right back out. Then I heard 'OH MY GOD BELLA!' from down stairs and then she was holding me at arms length and looking me over and then she drug me to my bath room and put me down on a stool that had earlier been drug in. She did my hair in a Elisha Cuthbert's princess-worthy updo is a modern take on a classic French roll. Then she carefully put 14K White Gold Diamond Fascination™ Earrings into my ears, then for my make up she put a touch of blush and a thin line of smoky grey eye liner. When she was dong she looked at me.

"Oh Bella, you are breath taking, wait till he see's you." she squealed, and then took me down to the living room, Emmett was watching TV. Alice put her hands on his eyes so he wouldn't be able to see. With that I stood in front of the TV and turned it off and then turned to face him, Alice still had her hands on his eyes so I nodded and she let him go.


	4. departure

Title: In Due time

Chapter four: departure

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, however I do own crystal and scarlet thank you R&R

_**X DEPARTURE X**_

"Wow, Bella you clean up good!" Emmett complimented. I blushed and muttered a thank you. He smiled and stood, then motioned with his hand to turn around. I turned all the way around then looked at him, he had a smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly Alice's cell rang to the song AFI's 'Miss Murder' I smiled as she flipped the phone open.

"Hello, this is Alice cullen, how can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"Slap Emmett up side the head and put Bella on the phone please." came a low voice. Alice smiled and as she walked over she slapped Emmett hard on the head. "What the heck was that for?" he asked frowning at Alice as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, what are you doing?" came Edwards soft velvet like voice.

"Nuttin, just getting some things done here and you?" I asked smiling as I talked.

"Waiting for my girlfriend, sister, and brother to get here." he replied.

"Where is here?" I asked teasing.

"My house." he sighed.

"Well be there shortly but for now, I love you bye." with out waiting for him to say any thing back I hung up and gave Alice her cell phone back. I sighed and headed up stairs to finish packing. I sat on my bad and was thinking about how to tell Jake bye, when my cell phone started blasting 'Animal' by Nickel Back, I smiled shaking my head and answered.

"Yes, puppy dear?" I asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you, a problem just came up." he said.

"What kind of problem?" I asked a little worried.

"A I-need-to-see-you-before-you-go problem." he said.

"Uh huh. So when do you plan on doing that?" I asked.

"By kidnapping you at exactly eight o clock tonight." he replied.

"And how long exactly do you plan on keeping me?" I asked.

"An Half hour." he said, I sighed and then smiled.

"Alright but I have to leave just after ok?"

"Yeah." he said.

"Alright. Bye." with that I hung up and put my phone back in my back pocket. To day was the day that I was to leave to my mothers house, it was both a sad and happy day. Sad because I was being forced to leave the cullens for four -months and happy because I was going to go help my mom give birth to my half sibling. I sighed and stood up pulling the last of my luggage out of my room for the next four months. I placed the last piece of luggage into the passenger side seat then closed the door after locking it. If you asked me what the hardest things in my life that I've had to do, id answer 1) lie to charlie to escape him being hurt by James and 2) leaving both him, the cullens and Jake tonight. I hated to do it but I had to. I turned to Alice as she walked out of my house. "Your riding with us, you cant take that old thing looking like that to the house around Edward, or he will never let you out." Alice said climbing into the drivers side seat, Emmett had gotten in the back so that put me in the front. I sighed and climbed in. The ride from my place to theirs was silent, and as soon as we were in seeing distance of the house Emmett had climbed out and had the door shut, then had taken off ahead saying something about rose, one could only imagine. We pulled to a stop in front of the house and Alice had gotten out of the car, instructing me to wait until she came to get me. She walked up to jasper and hugged then kissed him. I loved her car you could see out, but the people (or vampires / shape shifters) out side couldn't see in, no matter how hard they tried. After a few minutes Alice nodded to me telling me to go ahead and get out. I smirked and got out and walked over to Edward and put my finger on his chest as I smirked. He didn't recognize me because I was wearing sunglasses and something totally un-Bella like with my hand on my hip and then he did the unexpected. "Um, who are you?" he asked eyebrow raised

"AAWW I'm hurt Eddie dear." I pouted as I raised my sunglasses resting them on the top of my head. My own eyebrow risen. The look on his face when I moved the sunglasses was priceless, he looked like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing. "Gee thanks, I love your opinion on my new outfit." I said sarcastically. I shook my head and turned to talk to Alice. "Well you were right, but I didn't think that he would be so stunned." I told her, my right arm wrapped around my stomach my right hand resting on my left hip and my left hand pointing at Edward over my shoulder. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck then Edwards husky voice whispering in my ear. "Bella, why do you have to be so tempting?" he asked, I giggled and Emmett's booming laughter sounded with Alice's giggling. Emmett probably had something dirty on his mind but I'm not so sure bout Alice.

"Then shall I remove temptation, to make it easier on you?" I asked stepping out of his loose hold and turning to look at him, an eyebrow risen and a smile on my lips. In an instant I was wrapped up un his arms with a firmer grip this time. Hot breath played on the crook of my neck as he breathed in my scent and shook his head no. "I thought not but, I don't want to tempt you, that would be just cruel and wrong" I said playing with a lock of his hair. He growled playfully into my ear I let out a fake shiver. "Is that a threat, Mr. Cullen?" I asked playing with him a little. "Bella, please don't tempt him any further, and you, Edward, get a hold of your self." jasper said with a smirk at the end.

"Alright, Edward, time to come back to the real world, darling." I said to Edward and laughed a little at his pout as I yet again was able to slip out of his grip.

"Why must you do that?" he asked sounding rather disappointed.

"Do what ?" I asked honestly curious as to what he was talking about.

"Slip out of my grip, then walk away? I wanted to hold you." he said looking crest fallen. I giggled.

"You mean you no longer want to hold me?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, but you won't hold still." he responded.

"Yeah, but you said you _**wanted**_ as in past tense. So you don't want to hold me any more, other wise you would have used present tense." I said throwing his words right back at him, trying to confuse him.

"No." he shook his head

.

"Then you don't want to." I said, eyebrow raised.

"no." he said.

"Then you do want to hold me?" I asked.

"No- I, I mean yes." he said. Starting to sound irritated.

"Will you make up your mind?" I asked him

"Will you stop confusing me?" he asked.

"It's not nice to answer a question with a question." I scolded him.

"It's not nice to confuse your vampire boyfriend." he scolded right back. I laughed and hugged him. He had a good sense of humor.

"I love you." I said, my voice muffled by his chest. There was a soft rumble in his chest as he laughed a little.

"I love you, too." he said. This time when he hugged me I didn't move out of his grip. I hugged him as best I could and breathed in his sent because this would be the last time I would see him for the next four to five months. I sighed, I would miss him deeply. I looked up at him and smiled.

"So do you like my new out fit?" I asked him. He only nodded and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss and before I had enough time to deepen the kiss he had ended it. Suddenly he picked me up and within what seemed like a second we were in our special spot. He set me down on a stump of a tree that had been cut down. He leaned forward and I leaned backwards, my hands fisted in his shirt and his hands resting on the tree trunk as he leaned into the deep kiss that was currently starting to be the beginnings of a French kiss. My back arched and he pressed down on my body as we lay down on the tree trunk. After a moment he rolled off of me and settled for just wrapping his arms around my waist as I played with his hair. I sighed we'd have to get up soon anyway.

"Edward, we cant do this right now." I said.

"Why, any other time and you cant wait to go." he said sounding irritated.

" I know, but I have to go. I need to get some stuff done, and besides we have all night together." I said and with in the next second we were right back in front of the house. I sighed, this was gonna be a long day.


	5. about to set out

…………………………_**.About to set out………………………………..............**_

I turned to Alice and motioned for her to came with me into the house. We walked into the house and up into her bedroom.

"Alice, I don't want to do this!" I whispered, trying my best not to start crying.

"I know you don't, but for the sake of you're little sister and mother, you must!" she replied with fierce determination. I sank down onto her bed and hoped like hell that Edward wouldn't find out that I was being forced to move back to phoenix to help my mother give birth to my little sister, which was inevitably going to at some point, going to meet Edward and his charming family, which I was soon going to become a part of. I want so bad to stay here in his loving arm, his warm embrace, and his passionate kisses. How I would miss the great god sent gift that is Edward cullen. I was torn from my ever constant thoughts by a knock at Alice's door, my head shoot up and I was relieved to find that it was only Emmet, my dear charming, funny as all get out older brother!

"What is it Emmet?" I asked.

"Jazzy is starting to get worried you're moods just swung so fast that he barley had time to register what had happened." Emmet warned me, so as to better keep my mood swing under control. I sighed and quickly pulled myself together, it would not be good to fall apart just about two hours before Jake was supposed to "kidnap" me. I finished pulling my self together and headed to the kitchen. When I got there, Esme was there already and had thankfully prepared a glass of water for me.

"Thank you, mama." I said politely.

"You're welcome, bells." she said with a smile. I took the glass with me out to the back yard, setting my glass and jacket on a chair that happened to be there, I took off running (jogging really) for the tire swing that Emmet has so kindly set up, even thought it was originally intended for one of his many games as we referred to them. I dove into the hole and pushed myself forewords and let myself be swung around by the force that is gravity. Suddenly I was pulled backwards and then pushed forewords, as the swing swung sideways I was able to see Emmett pushing me. I relaxed and allowed him to keep pushing me, it was actually very soothing.

"Thank you, Emmett." I sighed as he pushed me a little higher.

"Your welcome, lil sis, I'm going to miss you so much. Promise me something hmm?" he asked, I looked at him as he caught and stopped me.

"What's that?" I asked, truly curious.

"Promise me that you will come back. In one piece." he said looking me dead in the eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started crying.

"I promise, I swear to you that I will." I wept on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist. After a second, he pulled me out of the swing and held me bridal style.


	6. Unexpected Departure

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 6: Unexpected.

I giggled when Emmett picked me up and I was shocked when he held me bridal style. It wasn't the fact that he held me that way, it was the fact that it felt so perfect. Edward had held me that way many times and I had never felt so happy, it somehow always felt wrong. But with Emmett it just felt perfect.

"Emmett, thank you." I sighed as I leaned into him.

"For what?" he asked sounding slightly confused.

"For this. For always being there when I need you." I hugged him tight and then jumped down from his arms. Just as my feet touched the ground my cell phone rang I sighed as I flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" a laugh sounded from the other side and a cheery voice greeted me.

"Bella! Oh my Bella, I miss you! When are you coming home?" the voice asked.

"Mom, I miss you to! And you'll see me in a few days I promise!" I greeted back.

"Oh how wonderful! I'm so glad! Listen Bella I have to go but I love you and I'll see you soon hunny!" the line went dead

"Love you to mom." I said closing my phone and returning it to my back pocket.

"Well Emmett, I have to go. That was my mom that called, and it's late. So I love you Emmy I'll see you in four months." He gave a sad smile, hugged me tight and then turned and ran in the opposite direction. I couldn't blame him; I'd wana run away to. I sighed and grabbed my jacket as I walked into the house and then out through the front.

"I have to go now." I announced. Alice flitted over to me and hugged me tight.

"Are you sure? Can't you stay a lil while longer?" her eyes were pleading with me for just a little more time. But she knew the answer.

"Alice, you'll see me tomorrow." I said smiling and laughing, even though we both knew it was a lie. Her smile didn't touch her eyes but she knew she had to perform perfectly. And that she did.

"Alright." She sighed and with that she grabbed her keys and we walked to her car. For some reason Rose and Edward was missing. I already knew why Emmett was missing; it was my fault after all. As she drove me home we sat in complete silence, and although it wasn't completely uncomfortable I wish I could come up with something to say to her.

"Bella." She sounded pained as she parked in front of my house. She looked down to her lap as if she had a secret but didn't know how to tell me without hurting me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked worried as she shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Suddenly her phone vibrated, she looked horrified as she read the text. Snapping it shut she plastered a fake smile to her face, shook her head and said

"I love you Bella, come back quickly" I smiled and hugged her before getting out of the car. Something was off with Alice, that much I knew but what was it? My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked unsure.

"Bella!"

"Mom?" I asked it sounded like her.

"Bella, I'm heaving contractions and were headed to the hospital. We'll meet you there okay?" she was practically out of breath by the last word.

"Already? Okay mom I'll meet you there. I'll be there as soon as I can!" with that I hung up ran into the house grabbed my coat and keys and ran for my truck. I would have to drive all night and most of tomorrow morning to make it to the hospital in time.


	7. Bundles of joy and Surprises

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 7: Bundles of Joy and Surprises

_**BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA,**_

The sign for Phoenix flashed by and I sped up, I had chugged three red bulls, two monsters and one hit man energy shot to stay awake and drive all night. It was officially 8:30am, and the hospital was coming into view quickly. I was honestly surprised no cop had tried to stop me even though I was easily pushing 95 the whole way down here, but then again what did I care? I had more important things to worry about than the law..

_**. Time Skip . **_

I had parked in the parking deck, slammed the door to my truck, shoved my keys in my pocket and ran for the elevator, how I managed to not fall is beyond me. The elevator was sluggish and I sighed for the millionth time within the past two minutes. Finally the doors slid open and I shoved my way through the crowd of people and made my way to the main nurses' station. After getting the correct information and directions I made a mad dash for my moms' room. As I arrived a nurse was walking out carrying three clip boards and I could only wonder, why?

_**ALICE, ALICE, ALICE,ALICE,ALICE, ALICE,ALICE,ALICE,ALICE,ALICE,ALICE, **_

I had wanted so badly to tell Bella the truth about why Rose and Edward were gone when she left. I knew she had been curious, hell I would have been to; but the text Edward had sent me, sent shivers up my spine. I wouldn.t risk it, I couldn't risk it.

_**JASPER, JASPER, JASPER, JASPER, JASPER, JASPER, JASPER, JASPER, JASPER, **_

Alice flitted into the house looking slightly pale. When she saw me, she quickly ran to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, her emotions were upset, and worried, and confused. Suddenly she froze and her eyes took a far off look. I quickly grabbed a pencil, large piece of paper and sat her down at the island in our kitchen. What she drew was terrifying. She shook, and slumped forwards as the vision ended.

"What is it? What did you see?" I asked. Her emotion hit sorrow and anger so fast it wasn't even funny.

"Bella's mom…" She never finished the sentence, because the front door crashed open and in walked. ..

_**BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA,**_

The Nurse stopped me as I was about to walk in.

"Who are you?" she asked slightly annoyed with my presence.

"Her daughter, what's it matter to you?" I snapped not really meaning to but oh well. She flinched and looked like she was ready to call security but walked off instead with a huff. I walked in and gasped, mom was super pale and twins sat in tiny incubators by her bed side. I guess they never told her she was going to be having twins…

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked rushing to her side. Phil was nowhere in sight and that made me furious

"Bella, I don't have much longer to live, promise me you'll take care of the kids! Phil took off saying they looked nothing like him and that I had cheated!" she wept and I wrapped her in a hug.

"Of course, but mom you'll be okay, your strong and they need you!" I said thinking she was only over reacting to being tired. She gasped, clutched her chest and doubled over. I tried to help her but didn't know what to do so I slammed the nurse call button as she started to cough up thick clots of blood. At least ten different nurses started churning about in the room and sticking various needles into her I.V, and I was ushered out and taken to the main Nurses station to talk about the twins…

_**EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT,**_

Something felt off as I ran, full speed back to the house. When I got there I heard moaning and the soft slap of skin on skin, I chuckled at first thinking it was Ali and Jazzy, the smile vanished however, when I recognized the giggle as Rose's and the soft growl as Edward. I growled and after kicking in the front door I flashed up to Edwards' room. My foot broke the door off the hinges and there, on Edwards window seal was my now Ex-wife and Ex-brother. I growled and watched as he finally realized he had an audience, Rose had leaned back against the window, hands to her mouth, and a shocked expression on her face. On her breasts were bite marks, hand prints where he had grabbed her a little too roughly were littered all up and down her body. Blood trails littered his back from where she had racked her nails while in the heat of passion. They both scrambled to throw on their clothes which seemed to be laughing at them for having been caught, by suddenly becoming wrinkled and somehow unable to be worn properly. All I could see at this point was red. I threw off my wedding ring and before it could even embed its self in her shoulder from the force of my throw, I was already down stairs, out the door and half way to Arizona.

_**EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, EDWARD, **_

I couldn't believe I had let us get caught like that. I was even more furious that he was able to shield his thoughts from me after he had stormed out. I sighed and looked at rose, she had managed to pull on her bra and panties but stopped as Emmett's golden wedding band embedded it's self into her right shoulder. I flinched, it looked painful.

"Rose, I…." I stopped not knowing what to say, after all I didn't regret it one bit, so I couldn't apologize to her.

"Shut it, I don't wana heart it Edward. Just save your words, especially if you were going to say you're sorry." Her head hung and her hands clutched at her sides. She was visibly upset and I couldn't blame her.

"Rose, I'm not sorry, not one bit." My words seemed to have a calming effect on her and she wrapped her arms around me. Alice and Jasper had long since left, Emmett had gone somewhere and I couldn't tell where exactly, Carlisle and Esme had left Friday for a vacation with the Denali clan, they wouldn't be back till tomorrow evening at best, so for the most part we were alone and had free reign on the house.

_**BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA,**_

I had been told what had happened and exactly how fast my mom's life force was deteriorating. I had been granted full custody of the twins; I was after all the closest known relative available to them. Legally I was now their mother, whether anyone else liked it or not. I sighed as I walked back to my moms' room, I was told she was asleep but the twins were waking up and that it would be best if I started spending time with them now so that they could recognize me as their mother. What were their names though? I had no idea what to name them.

"Bella." A weak voice called from the side. I stood and walked over to her side.

"Bella, listen I need you to take this letter. There are instructions in the envelope. Read them carefully and follow them as best as you can. Call it my dying wish." She was starting to have labored breath and I knew she was at the last few moments of her life. I let a tear slip as I hugged her.

"I love you Bells. Never give up. You must be strong for your children now." She took one last shuddering breath, and her grip on my hand and the envelope relaxed. I sobbed and laid my head on her hand.

The door slid open and a figure walked in but I didn't have the strength to pick my head up and look to see who it was. Cold, strong hands gripped my shoulders and the scent of strong, healthy male grizzly bear filled my nose. I cried harder, I was so upset I was hallucinating about Emmett. I blacked out and wished that my hallucination was reality.

_**EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, **_

I had been given the information for Bella's room, and told that I was only being let in because I was her boyfriend and was further cautioned that Bella was in critical condition. I nodded and thanked the nurse before going to see Bella. When I walked in, her head was down on her mother's hand. Her moms' heart wasn't beating, the room smelled of tears and babies, and death. I closed the door silently and walked over to her. I laid my hands on her shoulders and sighed as I heard her heart beat slowed down. She must have blacked out so I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. The twins were close by and undisturbed even though nurses were in an out continuously for exactly one hour. One nurse in particular was outstanding, but that was probably because she was the only one that had stopped to talk to me the entire time.

"You're her boyfriend right?" the question was unexpected and I only nodded.

"Well look, I know it's a lot to ask but we need a name to put in the fathers section on the Birth Certificates, so would you be willing to fill in? She's already named as the mother." She looked like she would have continued, and although an uncomfortable subject I commended her for at least trying. I smiled and nodded my head; she looked relieved as she handed over the various forms to complete the certificates and the various other bits of needed information. I finished it quickly and handed it back to her. She smiled but then hesitated.

"Do you know what she wanted them named as?" she asked, hope filled her eyes to the brim. I felt bad for having to disappoint her but I had to.

"No clue. But I'm leaving it to her, I'll call when she wakes up." I said quietly so as not to disturb Bella and the babies; but loud enough so that she could hear me. She nodded and took off.


	8. The Pain of A Hybrid

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 8: The Pain Of A Hybrid.

_**BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA**_

I had blacked out shortly after the Emmett hallucination. I knew my mom had just died, I knew Phil had taken off, I was the twins' mother now.. But who would be listed as their father? I had so much to consider and yet, I didn't quite have the energy for it yet.

"Bella? You awake in there?" _'Great now I'm even imagining him talking to me in my sleep.'_ This seriously couldn't be healthy for me.. I didn't respond and figure if I ignored it long enough it would just go away.

"Bella, it's Emmett. If you're in there and can hear this I really need you to come back to the world of the living. The twins miss you and so do I. and the nurses need to talk to you about the names for the twins… Jeeze why am I even trying? You probably can't hear me anyway." I couldn't help the frown that fell on my lips at that very moment. I didn't want my little fantasy to end quite so quick. The dream scape in my mind's eye faded to black and reality decided to come crashing back.

_**EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT,**_

I had been sitting with bells for about a day and a half now. The nurses brought food in and took it away-hardly touched. They had to find a nurse to feed and care for the twins and I just waited and waited and waited for Bella to wake up. I was starting to worry that she might never wake up even though that was a ridiculous thought. I looked at her smooth features and noticed how she looked different than she had before. I sighed and just started talking to her without really knowing I'd even started.

"Bella. It's Emmett. If you're in there and can hear this I really need you to come back to the world of the living. The twins miss you and so do I. and the nurses need to talk to you about the names for the twins… Jeeze why am I even trying? You probably can't hear me anyway." I sighed again and was just on the edge of giving up for the day when she started to groan and shift. _'Well hot damn, I got her ta wake up! If I'd known it was this easy id done it a long time ago!'_

"Emmett?" he voice was groggy and weak. I smiled and hugged her to me.

"God, yes Bella. I'm here. I'm here. I'm soo glad you're up!" the nurses must have heard the commotion. The head nurse was, as it turned out, the same nurse that had talked to me right after I'd signed the papers to be their father. She stood at the door, ready to talk to her as soon as possible but also not wanting to invade in the private moment.

"Emmett, I thought I was just imagining you being here. I'm so glad. How's, how's mom?" she asked. Her eyes told me she knew that her mom was gone but her face told me she didn't wana face that reality yet. I shook my head and she closed her eyes, tears started to fall from the corners of her eyes. She started to sob and curl in to herself. I pulled her into my lap and let her cry on my shoulder.

_**BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , BELLA , **_

I finally quit crying. It wouldn't bring my mom back, at this point nothing would.

"Emmett. There was a manila envelope here when I passed out. where Is it?" I asked, voice slightly raspy. He quickly handed me the envelope and I tore it open. There were three papers and I read them slowly and carefully.

'_**Bella, **_

_**If your reading this, it means I've passed away, that also means you'll have to take care of the twins. The boy should be named after your great grandfather Stetson. The young girl I'll leave for you to name as you please. You'll be named as their mother and it'll be up to you to name the father. **_

_**I'm sorry things have turned out like this. Phil left me not that long ago, andmy healthy is failing. I don't know how much longer I have so I wanted to write this letter asap. I felt like something bad was going to happen so I payed off the car, the furniture, the house, and the crib and other items in the twins's room. They've all been signed over to you and all my stuff will be left to you if I don't survive childbirth. I love you bella, I really do. **_

_**I have to tell you a hard truth, one I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you for a long long time. **_

_**You aren't human. **_

_**I'm not either, and neither was your father, and the twins won't be either. We are a rare breed of species. We aren't like the wolves of La Push, or the cullens of Forks, were a rare mixed breed of both. **_

_**Our walf side allows us compassion, love, and humanity. **_

_**Our vampire side allows us immortality, super beauty, great agility and our senses are greatly enhanced. **_

_**But beause we are mixed, we do NOT sparkle in the sun, we do bleed occasionally, we CAN have kids, and we are hard to destroy. You'll be 18 in about two days… your powers will be revealed to you then. You won't be able to have kids with just anyone, the only person you'll be able to have kids with is your true soul mate, it's up to you to find him. You won't be as clumsy any more but it won't be gone automatically- it was slowly disappear over the span of three days. You'll still have to drink blood but you can have regular food once a month, during your menstrual cycle. Also you can shift shape from humanoid form to wolf form. But if you stay in the wolf form for more than three days you'll be stuck in that form, thankfully that rule doesn't apply to your human form. Additionally we can only die by the hands of our true mate. Also after we find out mates they can only die by our hands. **_

_**The twins will need to have their powers subdued. The necklaces in the bottom of the envelope are special, once you put them on the twins it won't come off of them until you personally remove the necklace. Which shouldn't happen until their 18**__**th**__** birthdays and with a good through explanation. Oh bella I'm soo sorry to leave things like this but,I must go one of the nurses is coming in. I love you with all my heart. **_

_**P.s. – This note will catch fire withing 15 miuntes of being removed from the package.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**-mom**_

I gasped and dropped the note as it caught fire right as I finished reading. I was beyond shock and I was thoroughly scared.

'_WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?!'_ my mind screamed at me.


	9. Fast Forwards

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 9: Fast Forwards.

"Talking." _'Thinking' __**'text messages'**_ _**'Return texts' **_

_**BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, **_

Eight days have passed since the letter incident at the hospital. Stetson and Angel had been brought home from the hospital and it had been decided that they would have Emmett's last name simply because I like it better than my own. Stetsons necklace had been a simple golden band, but Angel's necklace was a mix of both silver and gold and in the dead center was a huge Ruby gem. The necklaces had automatically shrunk to fit them perfectly so they couldn't take them off but could still see them. They both had their own room in what was now considered mine and Emmett's house, the though still scared me sometimes. Mom's funeral had been held two days ago and she was cremated before her ashes were scattered into the seven Oceans. She had always wanted to see the seven seas and now she wouldn't just see them, she could live in them and see them always.

"Bells, I brought home dinner." Emmett coming through the front door had me back in the present and off the couch to try to help him bring in the numerous bags he seemed to be carrying.

"Emmett! Did you buy the whole store?" I had counted at least six bags and while I would have probably been tired, he seemed exuberant and full of energy.

"No, but I did get food for you and the kids." His dimples were just as adorable as his smile, and just as addictive. I couldn't stop the smile from my lips and for the first time in over a week I didn't want to.

"Did you drink a red bull or something? I swear if you get any more energetic, you'll start bouncing through the walls instead of just off them!" He roared with laughter and I wasn't far behind. My phone was vibrating but by the time I could pull it out of my pocket it had already stopped. _'What could possibly be wrong now?' _was a though no sane woman should ever allow because things can be way worse than initially thought.

'_**Call me after dinner. Important.' **_

_**-Ali.**_

'_how odd.'_ Alice usually just tells me what's up. _'Oh well, surely if it was something really serious she would have just called me, right?'_ My doubts were going to run me into the ground but I wouldn't worry about it.

"What was it?" Emmett was always curious.

"Alice, she wants me to call her after dinner, she says it's important." I sat at the island bar watching Emmett flitting back and forth throughout the kitchen as he prepared dinner. By the looks of it, tonight was going to be some kind of odd Italian meets southern comfort dish.

"Umm Emmett, is this edible?" He stopped dead still, and for a moment I could only wonder if I'd offended him, but that disappeared as quickly as it come when he flashed a big smile and handed me a bright yellow drink followed by a bright blue drink.

"um?' wasn't the most intelligent thing to say.

"Just drink it. It'll help you relax." His smile left no room for questions so I slammed back both shots just in time for two more, and two more after that, and just when I thought he'd hand me two more there were no more to be had.

"Why'd you stop? They were beginning to taste fruity!" I was upset that he was denying me something that tasted so gooood.

"Because your wasted already." His voice was suddenly so velvety sweet.

"No, no I'm not, but you sound really yummy." Oh lord what had I just said!?

"HAHAHA! Oh Bella. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable." Oh, that was a great idea as long as he came with me.

"Do we have to go with our clothes on?" I would never live this down, I could tell by his look of pure astonishment.

"Um, yes we do after all what if the kids saw us without clothes?" his reply was trying to get me off the topic.

"SHHH! EMMETT! The kids will hear your potty mouth! HAHA!" I broke down laughing because being serious was something I couldn't do at all.

'_**STOP DRINKING AND GO TO BED YOUNG LADY!' **_

_**-Ali**_

Was a text I hadn't been ready to read before I threw my phone at the nearby chair. I wrapped myself around Emmett and ran my hands through his hair, he growled and pulled me closer. I jumped, wrapped my legs around his hips and clung to him. He pressed me to a wall, one hand on the wall beside my head the other on my lower back. I was panting and his eyes were pitch black, but still my hands were in his hair and he was pressing me flush against the wall fighting for control. It was turning me on feeling the little tremors coming off his body as he 'purred', the vibrations were going through my thin black maxi skirt and white tank top. _'Oh! Good lord please don't stop!' _a sinful though, but god was apparently on my side today because Emmett showed no sign of slowing down. My tummy was warm and tingly especially in the lower parts. He growled and we were upstairs, on my bed before I had time to blink. He tore the cotton tank top off and hesitated for a nanosecond to look at the white lace, see through bra before it too was ripped off. My skirt and white lace panties suffered the same treatment and I was laid bare before Emmett, suddenly I was shy and unsure but there was no time for that any more.

"Emmy, please." Was something I hadn't meant to say but I was severely wanting the delicious vibrations back. He looked at me appreciatively and I wiggled a little. I brought up to cover my lady parts, but his hands grabbed mine and the next thing I know, both hands are secure to either post of my headboard each with their own silk rope. _'oh my.'_ I look over at him and he's still starring, eyes flashing darker and darker. He moves closer and closer, just like a big jungle cat ready to pounce. I beat my eye lashes and push out my lower lip.

"Please Emmy, I wana feel good." _'That was so the alcohol talking but I somehow agree with it.'_

Emmett is on the bed kissing me hard, his hands feeling me from head to toe and then I notice his pants are gone. And his length is impressive. _'What a day to go commando.' _The fog is building rapidly and he palms my breasts, my nipples harden quickly and I feel my lower regions all hot and tingly.

"I'll be right back." Before he goes he blind folds me, but he's gone and beck before I've taken two breaths and I hear ice tinkling against glass.

"Are you thirsty?" he questions, and suddenly I'm parched. I nod not trusting my voice at all. Hearing more clinking, he leans down and kisses me, pouring a delicious, crisp liquid into my mouth as he does so. It's red wine. It's so unexpected, so _hot_, though the drink is chilled and Emmett's lips are cool.

"More?" it's a whisper but I hear as clear as if he's talking normally. I nod again. It tastes more divine because it's been in _his _mouth. He leans down, and I take another mouthful from his lips… _oh my!_

"Let's not go too far, we both know you're a light weight." I can't help it. I grin, and he leans down to deliver another delicious mouthful. He shifts and his erection is at my hips. _'I want you inside me damn it!'_ my inner goddess isn't being heard by anyone but myself.

"still want your clothes on?" he chuckles and I melt even more. He moves the glass again and leans down, kissing me and depositing a small cube of ice in my mouth with a little wine. He slowly, leisurely trails kisses down the center of my body, from the base of my throat to between my breasts, down my torso and to my belly. He pops a cube of ice in my navel in a pool of cool, cold wine. It burns all the way down to the depths of my belly. Wow is an understatement.

"Now you have to keep still," he whispers. "if you move, Bella, you'll get wine all over the bed." My hips flex automatically.

"Oh no. if you spill the wine, I'll punish you, Bella." I groan and desperately fight the urge to tilt my hips, pulling on my restraints. Oh on…_please!_ Leaning down, he kisses, and tugs at each of my nipples in turn with cool, cold lips. I fight my body as it tries to arch up to meet him in response. He breathes, blowing on one of my nipples. Another clink of ice, and then I feel it around my right nipple as he tugs the left one with his lips. I moan, struggling to not move an inch. It's sweet, agonizing torture.

"If you spill the wine, I won't let you come."

"Oh….please… Emmett.. please." He's driving me crazy! I can _hear_ him smile. The ice in my navel is melting. I'm beyond warm-warm and chilled all at once and wanting. Wanting him, inside me, NOW! His cold fingers trail languidly across my belly. My skin is oversensitive, my hips flex before I can stop them, and the now warm liquid from my navel seeps over my belly. Emmett moves quickly, lapping it quickly with his tongue, kissing, biting softly, sucking.

"Oh dear, Bella, you moved. What am I going to do with you now?" I'm panting loud. His voice is the only thing I can find through the thick fog in my mind. Nothing else is real. Nothing else matters. His fingers slip down to my sex and I'm rewarded with his unguarded sharp intake of air.

"Oh, Bella," he murmurs, and he pushes two fingers inside me. I gasp for dear life.

"Ready for me so soon," he says. He moves his finger tantalizingly slowly, in, out, and I push against him, tilting my hips up ever so slightly. His thumb circles my clit and then presses down. Groaning loudly, my body bucks beneath his expert fingers. He reaches up and pulls the blindfold off so I can see him.

"I want to touch you." I breath. His fingers start moving a little faster and my legs stiffen as I push against his hand. He removes his hand the pressure slowly dissipates. He does this again, and again, and again until I'm nearly exhausted. _'Please! I can't take much more!' _

"This is your punishment, so close but still so far." I whimper, exhausted, pulling against the restraint. I'm helplessly lost in an erotic torment.

"Please!" I beg him whole heartedly. He grins and finally gives in. he kneels between my legs. He stares down at me for a moment, his hands moving up and down his impressive length, measuring my needs, then he grabs me suddenly and flips me over. It takes me by complete and total surprise, and because my hands are still tied, I have to support myself on my elbows. He pushes both my knees up the bed so my butt is in the air, and he slaps me hard. Before I can react, he plunges inside me, I cry out- from the slap and his sudden assault, and I come instantly again and again, falling apart from beneath him as he continues to slam deliciously into me. he doesn't stop, I'm spent. I can't take this…and he pounds on and on and on….then I'm building again.. surely not.. no….no…

"Come on, Bella, again." He growls through clenched teeth, and unbelievably, my body responds, convulsing around him as I climax anew, calling out his name. I shatter again into tiny fragments, and Emmett stills, finally letting go, silently finding his own release. He collapses on top of me, breathing hard even though he doesn't need to.

"How was that, for not stopping?" he asks through his clenched teeth.

_Oh my._

I lie anting and spent on the bed, eyes closed as he slowly pulls out of me. he pulls me close and inhales my scent while wrapping his big muscular arms around my waist. He undoes my bindings and I flex my fingers then rub my wrists gently, smiling at the woven pattern imprinted on my wrists from the silk ropes. He covers us and I turn my head to look him in the eye.

"It was deliciously amazing." He smiles and kisses my temple. I lay my head down and then before I can say anything else or hear anything a sweet black abyss swallows me whole.


	10. A Pissed off Author

Title: In Due Time

Chapter ten: Pissed off Author.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

Ladies and Gentlemen.. When I began writing back in 2008 I made myself two promises, 1) I would try to never dedicate a whole chapter to an authors' note, and 2) I would never make a public example out of another human… however after this morning I've decided to break both rules. I was going to write a new chapter and post it this morning, but upon seeing my reviews for the last chapter… I am very, very upset and considering deleting the whole damn thing. Let me show you why:

'_Damn you this not Bella and Edward story why bother label in Bella and Edward section when you make that stupid bitch Bella with Tay ugly nasty stinky Emmett ewww want to throw up. Wasted my time read your shot crap story. I thought this is Bella and Edward story. I hate author who like you label in Bella and Edward when you not make them together. Damn it please do favor chance your summary. Bella don't really love Edward of that bitch sleep with that ugly nasty stinky Emmett. Why the hella that bitch choice bastard Emmett last for her brother/sister. Damn you' _

This was a review I received from EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen. And I would like to address a few points from this particular review, and also make a few things _**VERY CLEAR.**_

I'd like to make it clear first and foremost that, as an individual I do respect your personal opinion. After all everyone is entitled to such.

I'd thank all of you very kindly to not swear at me, I do not appreciate it.

This is _**MY **_story, and I'll change it if I very well please to do so.

I did not force _**any **_of you to sit and read any of my chapters.

Bella just lost her mom, was left with two kids, and found out she's not even human, so logically a little alcohol would have her doing something she wouldn't normally do. (I say logically because I was in a similar situation in real life- just without the whole not human bit..)

Bella did in fact love Edward when this started out. so don't tell she didn't, as I said in point number 3, it's my story it's my decision and if I say she started out in love with him.. she started out in love with him. It's that simple.

Affairs happen in real life, all the time I might add, so why wouldn't they happen in stories? Bella didn't intentionally cheat on Edward, again, Bella is a light weight. And I know for a fact that alcohol can let you do things you wouldn't normally think of doing.

In case it wasn't very clear in chapter 6, where both Rose and Edward were missing.. _**THEY WERE CHEATING ON BELLA AND EMMETT!**_ Hello! Jeeze, Edward threated Alice into silence for goodness sake!

I love Emmett so I really don't want to hear the negativity about him.

Um really? Ugly, nasty stinky Emmett? HA! You my dear are wrong. And I'm pretty sure his whole fangirl/guy fanbase would fully agree with me on that point, heck even his real life character is a sexy hunk of man meat! And let me just add here I personally adore both the written Emmett and the brought to life version. 3

Yes I realize I labeled it as an Edward and Bella story. That was the whole point in the beginning when I started. But like I said in points 8,7,6,and 3. It's my story, they were fully in love when this started. Bottom line shit happens, get over it. I mean honestly, how would you guys feel if you were in Bella's shoes in this particular story? I think I'd probably be doing the same thing! Sheesh. Honestly guys I've decided to relabel it as an Emmett and Bella story but it may or may not change back to Edward and Bella. Stories grow and change to accommodate an author and how that author wants the story to unravel. I'm sorry if I somehow miss led all of you who are so far reading this into being as enraged as this person was over a simple error.

Please, for the love of all things sane… USE CORRECT GRAMMER! Sorry but that's one thing I just get so annoyed with. I really love my reviews but.. Seriously this one was beyond immature, childish, and downright uncalled for. I'd ask all of my readers to read this particular point very clearly and closely. I will _**NOT **_tolerate another review like this one. I can take a lot of things, being reviewed so unjustly, is not one of them. I've decided to not report this person because I am making them a public example. However, if so much as _**ONE **_more review like this shows up in _ANY _ of my stories I will permanently quit writing for all of you. I'm very sorry to have to put this up but it does need to be made clear.

For the rest of you who haven't made this particular mistake, I've loved each and every review. I'd love to hear any suggestions and overall constructive criticism is more than welcome. love you all buh-bye! And I hope you all have a great rest of your night/day depending on where you are!


	11. Aftermath

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 11: Aftermath

"Talking", _'Thinking', __**'Text messages.', **__**'Return Text Messages.' **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

My body hurt all over but it was deliciously painful. I snuggled a little deeper into my pillow and breathed out before rolling over half expecting for someone to be there, but there was no one and sighing in disappointment, I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. Suddenly the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast hit my nose and I hurriedly got dressed. Ten minutes later I had stepped out of the shower, gotten dressed in a simple pair of sweatpants and an oversized tee shirt. As I was walking down stairs to the kitchen I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and breathed in the sweet scent of breakfast.

"Good morning beautiful." Emmett's voice was velvet smooth, and a smile slid into lace before I could stop it.

"Good morning." I slid up onto one of the island bar stools. His smile made my heart leap.

"So, Last night.. That really happened?" a statement turned question. His smile got bigger and those adorable dimples showed through. He leaned over the island and kissed me on the lips before pulling back and looking at me with those smoldering eyes. He backed up the check the eggs and bacon.

"Yes, and I want it to happen more often." He was practically growling out his words. I smiled but when he got closer I noticed that almost the whole of both of his eyes were pitch black.

"Emmy, when was the last time you went hunting?" I was starting to get a little nervous.

"I don't remember, why?" his voice was almost all growl. I got up and came around the island, his eyes were locked on me the whole way. I forced his hands off the pans and turned the burners off completely. I interlocked my hands in his and led his out to the back door. It was, amazingly, close to the forest line and with as fast as he was he would be in the forest before anyone ever caught sight of him.

"Emmy, your eyes are pitch black. You need to go hunt." He didn't look happy.

"No."

"Why not?" I desperately needed him to take care of himself.

"You'll leave." His wrapped me in his arms and held me tight.

"No I won't Emmy, I promise I'll be right here from the moment you leave to the second you get back. I promise." He leaned back, look a long look at me, kissed my lips and then he was gone before I could blink again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TWO HOURS LATER. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I had feed, bathed, dressed, and played with the kids. They were in the living room watching some cartoon. I was occasionally glancing out the windows hoping Emmett would show up sometime soon. I was really getting worried that maybe, just maybe, he was the one that would be leaving me. Somehow in the time passed since mom died, I had fallen hard for Emmett. _'Oh lord, what have I done?' _my thoughts began to wander and I was slightly scared of what was to happen in the time ahead. _'What about Rose and Edward? Oh no! Edward. Well I guess it's too late for that now. He'll smell it for sure, and Rose is Rose so…' _well I suppose it couldn't get much worse from here. _'Don't cry.. Don't cry.' _a hot salty tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it. I took a deep breath and sighed. My head dropped a little and I headed back to the kitchen to fix the kids a snack. Five minutes later and I had two bottles of baby formula and a small dish of random foods in front of the kids, mom hadn't said anything about feeding them and Emmett had been the one to do it since they had been brought home. We were all sitting at the table when I decided little Angel would go first. She had started to cry and held her close hoping to calm her down a bit. After what seemed forever but was really only five minutes, Angel calmed enough to take some of the formula from the bottles and then she was out like a light. I smiled and took her to her crib upstairs before rushing back down, grabbing Stetson and the other bottle before going back up. I sat down in the rocking chair and held Stetson close as I fed him. He was done with it quickly but refused to sleep. I switched arms with him and held him close so he could hear my heart beat. A tiny smile formed on his lips and he reached out for one of my fingers. I gave him my right hand pointer finger but he put it in his mouth and wrapped his little arms around my hand and wrist. I rubbed the top of his head with the tip of my nose and he giggled before settling down and finally falling asleep in my arms. I smiled down at him and wished I could stay in this one moment for forever.

"You'll spoil him like that." Emmett's voice started me and it was a wonder I didn't wake either of the babies or hurt Stetson. I gave Emmett a weary smile.

"When did you get back?" I hadn't heard him come in.

"Just now." He sauntered over and very carefully took Stetson and put him in his crib before grabbing my hands and leading me out of the room. We wound up on the couch. He leaned against the right arm and I laid against him and he played with my hair.

"What do we do now?" it was an odd question but still it needed to be answered. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Obviously I think you and I need to stay together since the kids need you as their mother and they do have my last name. Rose will be furious, but I have kids and a beautiful woman that need me now. I can't just walk away from this." I turned in his arms and kissed him for all it was worth. My inner goddess was doing back flips and I was so glad he wasn't going to walk away from all this. He pulled back and smiled a small smile at me. I tucked my nose into his neck and breathed in the heady scent of Emmett, I could almost jump him right now if it wasn't for the fact that I was emotionally exhausted.

"Emmett. Thank you so much for staying. I really need you and so do the kids. The next few days are going to be really hard." And as if right on que, I heard a cracking sound and before I knew what was going on a bright flash engulfed us both and I suddenly felt weightless as my necklace shattered to pieces and fell to the floor before turning to ashes, there was absolutely nothing left. I was beginning to see little black dots and then I was consumed by a black abyss.


	12. Happiest Author Alive!

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 12: The Happiest Author Alive!

Hi Everyone!

Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the support! Additionally, I just finished looking over all of the chapters up to this point and I've noticed a few spelling errors and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about that. I will be looking into these mistakes a little closer from now on. Also even though I have huge exams coming up, I'm going to do my best to not only continue to update but I'll also be trying to update a little more often! Hope you all continue to read and especially review! Sooo anyway just ta prove I have been paying attention to all of your reviews I wana open things up a little. I'm inviting each and every one of you to ask questions, and make requests about various things you would like to see happen in the story. I'm not saying every single request will happen immediately because that's just not realistic, I'm sorry but totally feel free to make requests and I'll do my best to work them all into the story. Just remember all good things come with time and patience.

Below is a list of everyone who has reviewed, how many reviews have been received from that person, and if I think it needs a response I'll be putting that in as well. ENJOY!

*Raya Chyenn, 1, so glad you love it! Please keep reading!

*girlcanwrite16, 1, thank you! Hope you keep reading!

*Guest, 2, PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT! Or clarify that that is your account name, thx! Also yes! He was sooooo hot then to! Did you know he's also in a couple other movies? One is called 'A Warrior's Heart' , 'Love, Wedding, Marriage.', 'Immortals' , 'Meskada' , and the last one I've found was 'Ghosts of Goldfield' but I love how he shows off all that muscle and sexy charm in the Twilight series! Hehe.

*Alona, 1, thank you for the support!

*psychovampirefreak, 1, thank you!

*jessa76, 1, :3 so glad you like it so much! Also great point! And yes it will be staying as those two together.

*ekat1234, 1, guess she beat us all to the vampire part :P

*my 2 guys, 1, thank you!

* EdwardBellaRenesmeCullen, 1, you don't even deserve to be on this list considering you got a whole chapter of a review….

*Gothic Saku-chan, 4, where did you go?

*brdwygrl18, 1, hope your still reading!

*jakeluver, 1, glad you love it!

*tuttiefruttie, 2, are you still with us? Hope so!

*Jessica Love1, as it turns out, not anymore, it was at one point a Bella&Edward but one particular reviewer ruined it totally and now its officially redone as a Bella&Emmett.

*Rainy1864, 1, hope your still reading!

*Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupine, 1, because if she hadn't none of the awesomeness up to this point wouldn't have happened.

*NotSoSuperGirl,1, thank you! And it was but due to some events aforementioned it was officially changed to Bella&Emmett. And yes I just realized that about the underlining, thank you for bringing it to my attention though! It's very helpful to have feedback about how I could make things easier for my readers! Hope your still here as well!


	13. The Unthinkable Happens

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 13: The Unthinkable Happens

"Talking" _'thinking' __**'Text Messages' **__**'Return text messages' **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

The dark fog on my mind slowly rolled away and I started to notice little things. The rich scent of warm vanilla cupcakes with sprinkles. The softness of the bed spread and the way the pillow was feather soft. The sound of Stetson and Angel laughing and the richest of the three was Emmett's deep resonating laughter coming closer and closer by the second. A smile curled my lips and I snuggled a little deeper into our bed. Slowly I thought about the last few days wondering if it had all really happened or if I had imagined it. I reached up to rub the necklace mom gave me but the only purchase my finger found was the skin on my neck. My eyes flew open and I bolted up right in bed, and then it all came back to me. Everything from Emmett leaving and coming back hours later, to my necklace shattering, and then blacking out. I tried to get out of bed but fell abruptly with a loud thud. _'Ow! What the heck?' _ Shaking my head and blinking a few times I looked down and expecting to see hands I came snout first to a black set of paws. Shrieking or rather roaring I leapt up before stumbling over my own paws and falling again.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh Bella! That's so funny!" Emmett's booming voice startled me and the fur on my back stood strait, my teeth barred, I growled at him none too happy for laughing at me. pushing up onto my back two legs I pushed him with my front left and I scowled at him as he laughed even harder.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled standing and placing my hands on my hips.

"Perhaps not, but if you don't cover up don't complain when I fuck you where you stand." His voice sent shivers down my spine and realizing I had somehow shifted back and was standing stark naked in front of Emmett, I flushed crimson and dove for the safety of the bed and blankets.

"Go away. I look horrible!" I sulked from below the covers. The bed dipped and his hand gripped my hips and he scooted closer till he finally laid down and curled up around me.

"Bella, your beautiful. Don't ever forget that." A smile curled my lips and I leaned back into his cool embrace.

"Emmett?" I tilted my head to the side so I could halfway see his face. He smiled down at me and I rolled over and dragging the blankets with me I curled up in his lap. He scooted back so that he was resting against the head board and hugged my body closer to him.

"I'm scared. What if I can't control this, whatever this thing in me is? What if someone gets hurt?" tears welled up in my eyes and I buried my face in the crook of his neck and started to cry my eyes out. He rocked me back and forth slowly for a little bit. A few strands of hair fell into my face. He loosened his hold and forced me to pick my head up to look at him in the eyes.

"Bells, your going to do just fine. You haven't hurt me or the kids, and if it really bothers you we can get away from civilization for a few weeks or however long until you can fully get a grasp on whatever it is your new powers are. I'll be with you all the way, and so will the kids." He leaned down and kissed away the tears and smiled.

"So don't cry and don't worry, we love you and we support you the whole way. And while you get a grasp of your powers I can help the kids with their powers and stuff." He rested his forehead against mine and I sighed before shifting and kissing the tip of his nose. He kissed me back rolling us down and over so that I had my back against the mattress, my head near the foot of the bed, and my hands were pinned above my head. I giggled and he growled before kissing me heatedly. His warm hands were traveling all over my body and I was seriously getting excited again when the unthinkable happened.

Our doorbell rang….


	14. Disasters Averted and Persistence

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 14: Disasters Averted and Persistence.

"Talking" _'thinking'__'Text Messages'__'Return text messages'_

Emmett bolted upright and it was just enough for me to bold up and out from under him. I rushed over to out bay view window, cracked it open a tiny bit and tried my best to stay out of sight.

"JUST A MINUTE!" with that I slammed the window closed, ran full speed to our walk in closet, threw on the closest thing I could find and then quickly threw my hair up into a pony tail. As I dashed for the front door a paused a second to take in my appearance, thankfully I somehow managed to not look completely screwed up. I had put on a pair of tight fitting dark denim blue jeans, a baby blue tank top and my bun looked perfectly tame. I hadn't bothered with shoes because we were, after all, inside. Emmett was behind me right as I opened the door to see a tall blond woman wearing red Mary Jane pumps, a black pencil skirt, and a light red shirt. Her thin lips were painted red and her makeup was _packed _onto her poor face. It didn't look like a complete train wreck but she was no Rosalie, that's for sure. She smiled brightly up at Emmett for way longer than necessary and then toned down the 5,000 megawatt smile to just a thin stretch of the lips when she got to me. She was out of her league and my very light glare told her just as much but she ignored it. Beside her, stood a tall, lean looking guy with shaggy bland hair and dark hazel eyes. He wore Dark Denim jeans that hugged him a little too well and a white Muscle shirt. He smiled an award winning smile at me but when he got to Emmett he switched to 'Off' mode and just nodded his head.

'_Okay so these people are delirious.' _Was not the most polite thought I could have had at the moment but I was still slightly aggravated for being interrupted at what could have easily been a good round of sex. The big guy slung his arm around the Barbie wanabee's shoulders but slightly scowled ah her when she shrugged out of his touch.

"Hi, I'm Luna and this big guy is Jack. Were your neighbors from down the street, we noticed you move in and wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Just as she finished speaking she held up a warm apple pie. _'Too bad it's going to be a waist.' _I though sarcastically as she handed me the pie.

"Thank you so much, I inherited the house from my mom actually. I'm Isabella but people just call me Bella and this guy is Emmett." Right as I finished talking I felt two pairs of hands on the back of my jeans.

"Oh." I handed the pie to Emmett and picked up both Stetson and Angel, kissing them both on the check.

"How could I leave out my two favorite little people? This is Stetson and over here on my right is Angel." They both giggled and smiled up at me. they were almost getting too big to pick up.

"Oh, when did you two get married and have kids?" Luna's question stung and I was ready to bite her head off. _'How dare she assume anything about Emmett and I?!'_

"Excuse me?" I wasn't in the mood for any type of neighborhood meeting anymore. She looked shocked.

"Surely you two are married? And honestly there's no way you had these kids before getting married, it's not appropriate you know." Her condescending tone was really pissing me off.

"Emmett and I aren't married _**yet, **_and the kids are mine no matter when or how they got here." I all but growled out. I honestly had no idea why I was so angry but I'm sure if I didn't have the twins on my hips I would have phased and eaten her already.

"Oh my! Do you hear that Jack? Their not married." His eyes took on a hungry look. and her eyes spoke of all kinds of gossip she could tell to her other Barbie friends.

"I think you best leave. NOW!" with that I back up a foot and kicked the door shut. _'Honestly the nerve of some people!' _I stamped up stairs with the twins and set them each in their crib. It took about twenty minutes to get them to sleep but once they were out, they were out! I walked out quietly and just stood there. I could still faintly smell that disgusting Apple pie, and then I felt Emmett's arms around my waist as he began to nibble on my ear. I giggled and allowed him to led me towards our bedroom maybe we could get back to business? He growled, I'm sure he could smell my arousal in this tiny hallway. We were almost there when he grabbed me and thrust me against a wall. His lips crashed down on mine and I responded full force. I was pissed from being judged by some snobby stuck up Barbie bitch and I needed a good round of sex to let off some steam. His hands made their way up the front of my shirt and had just cupped my breasts and given a gentle but firm squeeze when the damn doorbell rang again. I growled and pulled back. I looked at him, his eyes were pitch black.

'_When's the last time he fed?' _I wondered to myself.

"Ignore them, they'll get the point and go away eventually." His voice was next to just growls and I dove right back into him, kissing and rubbing against each other was really getting to me, but yet again the doorbell rang. We both growled at that, it took me a moment but I sighed pushed against him a little and slowly meandered down the stairs to the front hall to the living room to the front door. It had taken about 2 minutes and 3 more rings before I got to the door itself.

'_Well somebody sure is persistant.' _I was mad and Emmett was faring way worse. He hadn't yet been able to get his eyes to change back to normal so he stood just out of eye sight so he could be right there if needed but out of prying eyes from people who didn't know about our secret. I growled under my breath, sighed one last time and plastered a fake smile onto my face once more before opening the door. My fake smile melted almost instantly at the person I saw.

"Oh my gosh!" I screeched.


	15. Honey, I'm Coming For You

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 15: Honey I'm Coming For You…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BELLA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Horrified wasn't even close to what I felt at the moment. I was beyond horrified and yet I felt oddly numb. It was strange to think that my little fantasy dream land that I had been enjoying the past few days was suddenly at an ugly end. And everything came crashing back to reality at the sight of Alice and Jasper holding Rose back from tearing down my door and potentially tearing me limb from limb. Rose's eyes were pitch black and she was furious, she could probably smell all the sex that I'd been enjoying the past few days. Her growl tore thought the house and her fangs were out full force.

"YOU BITCH!" Her voice was a high pitched screech and I prayed the kids wouldn't wake up. I was stunned into not being able to move my body, save for my eyes which darted to Alice.

"Alice?" the tiny squeak of my voice startled even me.

"Oh, Bella I tried to warn you. Didn't you check your phone?" her makeup was perfectly done, not a single strand of hair out of place, and her nails were perfectly manicured. Rose looked more thrown together than she ever had before. It was almost scary and all I could do was shake my head in response. Finally gaining some control over my body, I backed up several feet, my back coming into contact with a wall. Alice and Jasper allowed Rose to move slowly into the house and Emmett shut the door quickly before any nosy neighbors could see anything. The whole scene took approximately 30 seconds. I backed up a bit more as Rose glared at me with pure hate in her eyes. Alice and Jasper were trying to hold her back while whispering at vampire speed with Emmett. Emmett stepped in front of Rose and gently cupped her face with his massive hands. Her body relaxed and I knew I wasn't anywhere on her radar any more.

"Bella, keep your phone close on hand and get out of here. Emmett, Jasper and I will take care of Rose." Alice wasn't one to be argued with. A whimper tore out of me before I could stop it. I hadn't been without Emmett more than a few hours since mom died, and the thought of him being away for an uncertain amount of time was simply painful. Alice was in front of me and had me wrapped up in her strong arms before I could blink.

"Bella, he'll be back with you as soon as he can, I promise, but right now I need you to take care of the kids and make sure they stay safe. You are their mother, it's up to you to keep them safe until one of us can get back." With that she planted a small kiss on my forehead and then She, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were gone.. The patio doors facing the woods stood wide open. I slunk down into a nearby chair and sobbed. The pain of being totally alone save for the kids was unlike anything I'd felt before, and I hadn't even been able to say good bye to him. A small wail broke my train of thought. Before I even knew what was going on I was upstairs soothing Angel. I rocked her in my arms as calmly as I could without having a break down myself. It took about five minutes before she calmed down enough to be put back in her crib and I was thankful that she was being cooperative today. So far id been insulted by Bitchy Barbie and her beach boy sidekick, interrupted multiple times from my 'special' time with Emmett, almost attacked by Rabid Rose, and now Emmett is out there somewhere with her doing god knows what. My mind shut down and I became hyper aware of the clock on the far wall ticking time away. Three minutes. For three minutes I stood and stared into nothing while my mind went blank. Four minutes. I needed to move, to pack a couple bags for the kids and myself. Four minutes and twenty seconds. Something inside me snapped and my world went black.

_**EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, **_

I felt a hole ripping open in my chest, and I felt all the more guilty by the second for not being able to say goodbye or even giving her any kind of acknowledgement. It almost felt like betrayal but I knew if I didn't stay fully focused on Rose, both Bella and the kids would be hurt. I hoped that Alice had sense enough to fill Bella in and I only felt worse for not doing it myself but I needed to do this. I stepped into Rose's glaring path successfully blocking off her view of Bella and I gently cupped Rose's face. I stared into her eyes commanding her to focus on only me. I knew I had her full attention when she fully relaxed and pressed herself against me. I allowed her the closeness to me but, I could smell the tears in Bella's eyes long before they fell. I shut off my emotions and forced myself to focus one on one with Rose. Alice and Jasper had fully let her go, Alice flew past us and was with Bella, Jasper stayed close just in case Rose was faking and decided to attack Bella after all. I prayed that Alice could handle Bella, and decided it was time to move Rose.

"Rose, love, let's go. Why don't we go hunt just you and me?" I forced my voice to be deep and rough just how rose liked it. I almost blanched and it took everything I had not to turn tail and get back to Bella. A purr wound its way out of Rose and picking her up bridal style we were gone. We were headed north towards Canada. After I finished with this hunt I would need to deal with her somehow. It took a few minutes but I started to notice that rose smelled strongly of Edward.

"Rose, have you been sleeping around with Edward?" she kissed my neck and smiled a sickly sweet smile. She didn't have to answer for me to know. After I took care of her I would need to file for divorce. I sighed and got lost in my thoughts. I guess I wasn't really paying attention because my two hour trip to our family cabin was over in a flash. Alice and Jasper were, thankfully, nowhere to be found. I made it into the house with Rose wrapped around me and I felt disgusted. Her legs had somehow wrapped themselves around my waist, her arms around my neck and her hands were playing with my hair.

"Emmy baby, I need you." The lust in her voice was thick. I plastered on a fake smile and just like that I was gone.

"Catch me if you can." Was just a faint whisper in her ear as I disappeared. I was tired but three miles it one minute wasn't anything to me. I caught the scent of grizzly and I could practically taste it in my mouth already. I sped up, I could feel my eyes bleeding black and before I knew it, warm grizzly blood was rushing down my throat. It was over all to quick and I was gone again for the next bear. Hopefully Rose would never catch up.

_**BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, **_

My body hurt. My head hurt. Everything hurt and the carpet was beginning to get on my nerves. I forced myself up into a sitting position before opening my eyes. It was dark out and I swayed a little bit. Taking a deep breath I got a grip on my surroundings. I stood up on shaky legs and walked over the closet, on the top shelf were three duffel bags, two small to mid-size and one mid to large size. I set about packing Stetson and Angel's things before taking the biggest of the three bags and rushing to my room. I threw open the closet, walked in, and began throwing random articles of clothing into the bag. Once the bag was full to the top I closed it, threw it onto my back, stuffed my cell in my bra and its charger in my front jeans pocket. I walked out of my room and headed down the hall to Stetson and Angel's room. Quickly throwing their bags in my back I grabbed them both, one in each arm, and rush out of their room. I made it downstairs without tripping and almost blanched at the lingering apple pie scent. Looking around something felt off, like someone or something was missing but the little voice in the back of my mind told me not to worry about it, that I needed to get the hell outta dodge. I quickly shifted Angel over to my left arm with Stetson so I could grab my keys off the entrance hallway table. We were out the door, had it locked and I just finished strapping the kids into their car seats of my beautiful 2014 Bentley Continental GTC. It had cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it, or that's what Alice had informed me of. I quickly got in, buckled up, revved the engine and then we were gone. Alice had handed me a black credit card before she left and my heart had nearly stopped. I had been given clear instruction to buy a plane ticket, drop the car and get a new one when I landed wherever. I had refused until she assured me that she would have someone pick the car up for me for safekeeping. The airport came into view soon enough, the lights almost blinding but I didn't care anymore. I was tired, I felt like something was terribly wrong and all I wanted was to be out of danger. It took well over twenty minutes and more patience than I was used to exerting before we finally made it off the bus, into the airport, and up to the ticket counter.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman was a tall beauty with dark tan skin, light green eyes and golden brown hair. Her smile was kind and she was the picture of walking talking sex, any man would want her. I forced a weak smile and hope she could help me.

"Yes ma'am, I need to purchase three first class tickets to…. Well I'm not quite sure where I want to go… I just need to get as far away from here as possible. Could you help me find a location?" it was probably the most outlandish question she had gotten today, because the face went from picture perfect to pure confusion.

"Vacation? Or trying to escape a crazy ex-husband?" her question was almost perfectly spot on but she didn't need to know that.

"Somewhere between both." I sighed back. She smiled a small smile and started typing something on her computer screen. A few moments passed and a new smile rose to her lips.

"You're in luck! We have three seats available on two of our last flights for tonight." Her tone was light and chipper again.

"Where to?" I was curious what my last two options were for tonight. Her smile grew and I was slightly scared.

"You can either go further West to Japan or you can head East to Australia." My heart dropped. I didn't know anything about Japanese culture and I didn't want to be over an ocean long enough to fly to Australia.

"If you go West, you'll be laying over in Hawaii, if you go East you'll be laying over in New York, Senegal, Tanzania, and finally Indonesia before you make your final descent into Australia." So my options were either go West with two small children and make one layover in a beautiful, exotic location everyone dreams of and potentially make a huge fool of myself to a society that I knew nothing about, or I could take option two and try to take two small children through four or five locations that I didn't even know existed before this very moment… oh the options sucked royally but I decided I'd take the lesser of the two evils, suck up my womanly ride and hope I didn't embarrass myself.

"Three for Japan please. And if you could, I could really use a few travel brochures." Her smile got impossibly bigger and I could only hold my cringe at bay.

Japan here we come…..


	16. Having Visions and Touching Down

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 16: Having Visions and Touching Down.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ALICE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I had seen Bella fall. I had seen her head smack against the rail shortly after she passed out. it broke my heart knowing she would probably have amnesia about a few things. Unfortunately I didn't know for sure what she would and wouldn't remember.

"Jazz." It was a faint whisper intended for only my beloved to hear. He stopped short when I did, we both knew Emmett and Rose were long gone. What we didn't know was what Emmett would do with Rose when they finally stopped or whether or not he would find out about Rose and Edward. Personally I hoped he did find out and leave her sorry two timing ass. Bella needed Emmett, Emmett had to deal with Rose, Rose was spinning out a devious lot of her own and I didn't know of anything I could do to help.

"Jazz, Bella is going to have a slight case of amnesia, I'm not sure just how much she won't remember but.. We have to help her." I wrapped my tiny arms around Jasper's waist and hoped he would see reason. His arms were instantly around me, his chin resting lightly on the crown of my head. I breathed in his strong smell of fresh rain and earth. It was absolutely intoxicating, and if it weren't for the alarming situation at hand I would probably relax and let myself get lost in my favorite man.

"Darlin we don't even know where Miss Bella is headed, and what if Emmett needs help?" his southern drawl was slowly creeping back into his voice. I smiled a tiny bit loving the sound of it. Suddenly everything went black and my body went rigid. I could faintly hear Jasper calling out to me but I was already gone.

_Bella's plane touched down on one of the Hawaiian islands. Flight number 786, gate 12, far western end of the airport. She grabbed the kids, left the plane quickly making her way to the northern art of the airport. Her next flight wasn't until noon tomorrow. The hotel she had reserved wasn't a good one but it was the closest to the airport. _

I was slowly relaxing. Jasper was still trying to get my attention. I was slowly getting a grip on my surroundings. The feel of Jasper holding my tightly to him was the most comforting thing in the world at the moment and now that I knew exactly where Bella was at the moment I was feeling even better.

"Jazz I found Bella. Call Carlisle and have him prepare the private jet, we need to get to the Hawaiian islands." I turned and ran back for the house in Washington. Jasper was close behind we. He caught up quickly and we wasted absolutely no time as we barreled down the western coast line of Canada and quickly made it onto U.S. territory. We came over the last hill and made it into the door, remarkably without breaking anything.

"Everything is set and ready to go, everything we'll need is in the car." Carlisle's voice was calming even if only slightly. I was anxious to know just what Bella did and didn't know.

_**EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, **_

I was furious. I wanted to just get rid of Rose and find my Bella. I growled for the hundredth time and threw Rose off again. She had don't everything in her power to get me to sleep with her, even going as far as rushing past at high speed tearing off scarps of clothing as she went. I'd eventually had enough of her antics and caught her by the wrist. She knew that I knew that she was killing time, trying to keep me to herself.

"Rose, were over. You slept with Edward and I'm sick of dealing with the fact." I tried not to simply tear her head off and get back to better things. A sickly sweet smile plastered it's self onto her lips and she sauntered ever closer to me. the tips of her fingers brushed my chest, my shoulder my back, my other shoulder and finally stopped right where it had started it's ugly path.

"Oh Emmett, darling, don't you get it? You will sleep with me and you'll keep doing it." She had obviously gone delusional.

"Like hell I will." I couldn't keep the growl out of my voice. Her smile stayed perfectly in place.

"Oh but you will if you want Bella to stay safe." Her voice was a sharp, ugly, hissing purr. I growled at her full force, shoved her against the closest wall, and bared my fangs at her. My grip on her shoulders tightened and I could just barely hear her disgusting skin start to crack. I hoped it would go on and break clean off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I was in her face, I was pissed and if she pressed much more, I'd tear her to shreds. She threw back her head and laughed, finally calming down she looked my dead in the eye.

"Edward has a close eye on her. All I have to do is give the signal and she'll be long gone." I snapped. Rose was flung through the floor into the basement. More cracking sounds. My eyes bled black I was sure but all I could see was pure red. I shoved her down, tore off her arms and legs and then I was gone. I couldn't hear her screeching at me but I knew she was. I also knew she would have herself back together and after Bella and I before the approaching dawn.

_**BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, **_

I sat on the hotel bed, it was hard and unwelcoming but it was better than nothing at all. The kids had been bathed, dressed, fed and put to bed. The view from the fourth floor of the hotel wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best either. I mainly saw the city and thankfully I could also see a bit of the beach. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was really, really wrong. I searched my mind in hopes of figuring it out but all I knew was that Alice, Japer and two blurry figures had been fighting in my house, I'd been told to leave, and for some reason I was hurting over the loss of one of the blurry figures.

'_Who is it? Why am I so hurt by their absence?' _My mind was running a mile a minute, but the more I tried to remember the more my head hurt so I sighed and lay down on top of the covers and tried to sleep.

I bolted up right in bed, a cold sweat adorned my body. My heart was racing and my breathing was erratic. My cell phone rang. I jumped out of bed, jogged across the room, and looked at the screen of my phone. The song All American Girl by Carrie Underwood started blaring as I spotted the name 'Alice Cullen' scroll across the screen of my Iphone 4. (Also given by Alice, it has everyone's number programmed into it.) I bit my lip and debated picking up. I hesitated but slid my finger across the unlock bar, in the process also answering her call.

"Bella! It's Alice, were coming up the elevator." Her bell like voice was heaven to my ears. But dread filled my stomach.

"Alice? How do you know where I am?" I had to know, I had made sure to make it a split second decision so she wouldn't see.

"I had a vision earlier, I also had one a minute ago. Emmett called, you in grave danger Edward is-." The line went dead. Edward was what? Who was Emmett? What in the world was going on. A knock on my door sounded so I slid my phone into my bra, walked quickly to the door trying not to wake the kids, but figuring it was Alice I didn't bother to look through the peep hole.

"Alice, what are.." I was cut off by a hand pressing a rag over my nose and mouth. I tried to claw at the hard but it was quickly getting harder and harder to move. I plummeted backward and felt the floor make contact with my body. I was picked up by a set of arms and the last thing I saw before passing out completely was the brightly lit hotel hallway, and a pair of gloved hands grabbing for me. the stench of alcohol, dried blood, and dirt filled my nose.

Then nothing.


	17. A Place To Start

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 17: A Place To Start

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Jasper and Carlisle were quick on my heels. I bolted out of the elevator, all patience gone. I knew which room Bella was in, I had seen it in my vision thankfully. I made a right, a left, and one last right turn. A large hallway spanned out in front of us. I rushed down the hall desperately searching for number 421. _THERE!_ I froze, the door was open a crack and I could hear the wails of a tiny child. _'oh no! please let Bella be okay.'_ I pushed the door open with the tip of my finger. Carlisle and Jasper were right behind me, both simultaneously sucked in a breath of air when they also heard the children.

"Jasper." His hand was on my shoulder and I was sobbing into his chest within a blink of an eye. I was only so strong, the fact that that bastard had taken Bella was one thing the fact that he had left two innocent defenseless children by themselves was a whole other thing.

_**EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, **_

'_**FASTER, FASTER gotta go faster.'**_ My mind was seemingly stuck on that one sentence. I pushed myself and then pushed some more. I didn't have the time of patience for a plane. I ran, just ran for all I was worth, the ocean was nothing but an annoyance and not quite soon enough it was gone and I was walking up a beach soaked, irritated, and yet still going. I had put my phone in a bag in my mouth. Reaching up I pulled it out, tore open the bag and turned my phone on. Two missed called from Alice, a text from Jazz, and nothing from my Bella babe. I decide to just call Alice. Four rings later.

"Emmett!" she sounded winded, hurt .. as if she had been crying.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?" somehow I already knew something was wrong with Bella and our kids. I could only hope I was wrong.

"Oh Emmett! It's Bella. She's gone! Taken, the babies are here but shes gone and all her stuff is still here!" she broke into sobs.

"Where are you?" my voice wasn't much beyond a whisper but she could hear me. There was a rustling sound and Jaspers voice was talking back to me.

"Three blocks from the airport, five from the beach. It's a travel lodge, you can't miss it. Room 421." The line went dead and It didn't matter because I was gone.

Walking into the hotel I had dried off just enough from my run that no one stopped me, just gave me odd looks and continued of their way. I pressed the elevator button and waited the four agonizing minutes for the ding and the ancient door to crawl open. I bolted in before they were even halfway open, slammed the door close button and pushed the button for the 4th floor. Five painful moments, 4 strings of curse words, 3 slams of my fist against a wall, 2 growls and a shuddering, grinding halt later the elevator door opened on the right floor. I could smell Alice's tears, Jaspers cologne and Carlisle's natural earthy scent. I ran through the hallways growing more and more irritated by the instant until finally I reached the right room and busted onto the scene.

"Stetson, Angel." I flew across the room, and held them both to me. Their wails instantly calmed to quiet sobs and then nothing as they fell asleep. I kept them in my lap, my left hand on Stetson's head and my right on Angel's. Stetson had nuzzled down into my arm and angel had clung to my shirt. I rested my head very, very gently on top of her head and kissed her forehead lightly. I didn't care about the fact that my position on the bed was uncomfortable, or that my back was to my family, or that they were staring shocked and awed at my massive back. I didn't care, I had my kids and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Where?" I knew they knew who I was looking for.

"Gone. She has amnesia and we don't know exactly what she does and doesn't remember but we do know that she knows me. Emmett please promise me that if she doesn't remember all of us that you will stay and try to help her remember? Please I don't know if we could handle losing her." Alice, her voice was shaking and I know she was taking it almost as rough as I was. _'What if my Bella didn't remember me? what if she didn't want me and took the kids and ran?'_

Jasper gave a soft whine and I forced myself to stop thinking about the negatives, after all it wouldn't help me get my Bella back. The best thing we could do now is go and look for her.

"What's the plan?" I whispered, I knew they could hear me just as well weather I whispered or yelled, but I didn't wana wake the kids up.

"We have to try to track him. Jasper is the best considering his military back ground.." Alice paused and looked up at Jasper, he sighed and took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"I suggest we go back to the main land. Edward will probably be taking her to a location where he thinks we won't be looking for him. So logically where wouldn't we look for Bella right now?" his southern drawl was seeping through as the Major began to wiggle his was to the forefront.

"There are several places," Carlisle was the next to pipe up. "There's our house, her house, the high school, there's Alaska and Canada- he has a couple get away houses up there, also there is one final place…. The abandoned warehouse thirteen miles to the South-East of our house that he used to go and hang out at." It wasn't that great of a list of places but it was a place to start…..


	18. Just a Note

Title: In Due Time

Chapter 18: Just a Note….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

Hello everyone!

I'm sooo happy you're all here still! This is just a quick announcement and an update on a few things.

Okay so here's the deal:

Im already working on the 19th and 20th chapters so yay!

I have a new story coming into play soon, it's titled 'Better In A Black Dress.' It's sort of like this one but more dramatic, way more fast paced, and sort of oc, but I promise it's not a ton, just enough to make things interesting! It will also be Em&Bella

I will be using more complex words from here on out, at the end there will be the words used in that particular chapter as well as the definition for said word. I've decided to do this because it expands not only my knowledge, but yours as well, and in case you didn't know, the more words you use that are complex, the smarter you sound which –P.s. leads to more $$$$$$$ CASH! So just another incentive. Plus you get to sound smarticles to alla your friends XD

Im paying attention to all reviews and im soo happy you are reviewing it makes me feel inspired! Which leads to more Chappies! :D


End file.
